Juste comme ça
by Lea.Weasley
Summary: [OS] Il y a des idées qu'on se refuse d'avoir, des sentiments qu'on se refuse de ressentir, des personnes qu'on se refuse d'aimer...Dean en sait quelques chose. Parce qu'un baiser, ca ne veut rien dire...n'est ce pas ? DTxSF


Encore un Dean/Seamus.

Bonne lecture !

_**Juste comme ça...**_

Dean lisait tranquillement à la bibliothèque. C'était une journée grisâtre d'automne, qui donnait envie de rester au lit, ou vu l'heure tardive de s'y recoucher, et c'était tout à fait possible, vu qu'on était samedi, mais Dean avait préféré prendre son courage à deux mains et aller travailler. Pourtant, comme à chaque fois qu'il allait travailler à la bibliothèque, il faisait tout, sauf travailler. Il rêvassait ou le plus souvent, il parcourait les rayons et trouvait toujours un livre plus intéressant que ses manuels de cours. Ce jour là ne dérogeait pas à la règle. Il était plongé dans un livre sur les « _sortilèges les plus farfelus _».

Depuis tout à l'heure pourtant, il était déconcentré par une jeune fille qui étudiait sur la table d'en face. Elle ne cessait de le regarder et dès qu'il croisait son regard, elle faisait semblant d'être absorbée par son travail. Mais la rougeur de ces joues ne faisait aucun doute sur sa véritable activité.

Dean était flatté car objectivement, cette fille était vraiment jolie. Elle avait de longs cheveux châtain foncés, légèrement ondulés et des grands yeux lumineux, mais la distance de Dean ne lui permettait pas de dire si ils étaient verts ou marrons, terminés par des cils très recourbés. D'après son uniforme, c'était une Serdaigle, et Dean ne se souvenait pas l'avoir déjà remarqué.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être gêné. Etre ainsi observé n'était pas fréquent pour lui. Il n'intéressait pas beaucoup les filles. Ce n'était pas faute d'être mignon, il était simplement considéré comme trop gentil. C'était le bon copain, drôle et sympa. Mais pas le petit ami.

Il n'était pas non plus très entreprenant et ne faisait rien contre ça. Il attendait en se disant que son tour viendrait.

Tout le contraire de son meilleur ami, Seamus.

Le jeune Irlandais enchaînait depuis la rentrée les conquêtes. Un jour il sortait avec une fille et le lendemain il la quittait pour une autre, et ainsi de suite. Mais contrairement à ce qu'on pouvait croire, les filles n'étaient pas vraiment fâchées lorsqu'il les quittait. Elles étaient vexées pendant un temps mais elles s'en remettaient et se vantaient ensuite d'avoir fait partie des petites amies de Monsieur Finnigan. Dean ne savait pas si le comportement de son ami était ridicule ou enviable. Mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre dans la tête de son ami qu'une seule suffisait. Seamus se bornait à répéter « _on n'a qu'une vie !_ ». Il était vrai qu'après la guerre, qui avait secoué l'année qui aurait du être leur septième mais pendant laquelle l'école avait fermée, beaucoup de comportements avaient changés. Chacun savourait la vie à sa manière.

Et pour Seamus c'était en enchaînant les petites amies. Même si Dean n'en avait encore pas eu, il n'était pas jaloux de Seamus. C'était la vie. Son tour viendrait, il en était sur.

Et pour tout dire, il sentait que la jeune fille devant lui avait envie de le connaître plus.

Quand il eut finit de « travailler », il rangea ses affaires et se leva. Après avoir franchi la porte de la bibliothèque, il entendit une voix de jeune fille l'interpeller. Il sut que c'était la fille de tout à l'heure avant même de se retourner.

Effectivement, c'était bien elle, qui le fixait timidement de ses grands yeux. Maintenant il pouvait distinguer leur couleur. Ils étaient verts, d'un vert profond, d'un vert très beau.

Bizarrement, Dean pensa que ce vert, bien que splendide, n'égalait pas celui des yeux de Seamus.

- Salut.

Sa voix était douce, musicale.

- Salut.

- Je m'appelle Serena Palandri.

- Et moi Dean Thomas.

Un court silence s'installa. Puis, les joues anormalement rouges, la jeune fille se lança :

- Oui, euh je...je voulais te demander si on ne pourrait pas se voir, un de ces soirs, pour faire connaissance...

Il vit bien sa gêne alors il accepta avec un sourire rassurant.

- Avec plaisir.

- Demain soir ?

- Ca me va très bien. On se rejoint après le dîner ?

Elle acquiesça et souria en retour, apparemment soulagée puis chuchota dans un souffle :

- A demain alors.

- Oui. A demain, Serena.

Elle s'éloigna, guillerette, ses joues rougies l'embellissant davantage. Dean resta quelques secondes à savourer la situation. Une magnifique jeune fille s'intéressait à lui. Il avait eu raison de croire que son tour viendrait. Il pourrait bientôt se vanter devant Seamus, quoique ce ne soit pas vraiment son genre.

Il rentra donc, ce soir là, ravi de cette journée, dans son dortoir. Seamus était seul, allongé sur son lit, les bras croisés sous sa tête. Quand il vit Dean, il souria et se releva a moitié :

- Alors mon vieux pote ? Ca va ? Bonne journée à la bibliothèque ? Tu as bien travaillé ?

Son ton railleur n'échappa pas à Dean qui répondit seulement pas un sourire et un air satisfait.

- Ouh, là, il s'est passé un truc... Attends, laisse moi deviner...

Seamus fit semblant de réfléchir.

- ...Madame Pince t'a enfin avoué son amour ! Il était temps, tu me diras.

- Détrompes toi Seam'. Ce n'est pas elle qui m'a déclaré son amour, mais merci de m'avoir mis cette horrible idée dans la tête.

Dean souria fièrement lorsqu'il vit qu'il avait éveillé la curiosité de son ami.

- Ah oui ? Et c'est qui ?

- Une des plus belles filles de Poudlard.

- Ah, donne moi son nom alors, car je dois forcément la connaître !

Il détestait lorsque son ami faisait ça. Cette vantardise était pour lui insupportable, plus encore que cet air suffisant qu'il arborait souvent. Cela l'irrita quelque peu, mais il continua :

- Non, je ne pense pas. Elle s'appelle Serena, elle est à Serdaigle.

Après une courte réflexion l'Irlandais finit par avouer à contre cœur :

- Ouais, effectivement, je ne connais pas... Je te la laisse de bon cœur.

- Merci, maître Seamus.

Le ton de Dean était ironique et il adopta une attitude faussement reconnaissante. Seamus, qui s'était rallongé, déclara avec arrogance :

- Mais un conseil : ne me la présente pas, car elle tomberai tout de suite sous mon charme irrésistible...

Dean qui allait vers son lit, se retourna vers lui et lui sauta dessus pour faire mine de le frapper. L'effet de surprise aidant, Seamus se retrouva prisonnier sous son ami. Croyant qu'il le maîtrisait, Dean lui demanda avec une certaine supériorité dans la voix :

- Alors ? C'est qui le maître ?

Mais c'était sans compter la force de son camarade, qui était indiscutablement plus athlétique. Seamus le retourna donc sans mal, prenant le dessus. Il lui attrapa les poignets et les retint de chaque coté de la tête de son ami. Il chuchota avec un sourire :

- Je crois que c'est moi. Tu l'as dit tout à l'heure.

Dean souria de bonne grâce devant la victoire écrasante de l'Irlandais.

Ils étaient l'un sur l'autre, ils se regardaient droit dans les yeux. Ils souriaient, mais peu à peu leurs sourires s'évanouirent tandis que le temps parut se figer. Dean sentit à peine la pression se relâcher sur ses poignets. A vrai dire, à cette minute là, il ne vit que Seamus, dont le visage s'approchait lentement du sien. Il put percevoir son souffle sur ses lèvres, juste avant que leurs bouches se rencontrent.

C'était la première fois que Dean embrassait quelqu'un. Tout le monde autour de lui en parlait, et il s'était maintes fois imaginé son premier baiser. Mais rien ne l'avait préparé à ce qu'il échangeait en ce moment avec son meilleur ami.

Quant à Seamus, il ne savait plus vraiment ce qu'il faisait. Ou plutôt, si, il le savait très bien. C'était insensé, mais jamais il n'avait eu autant envie d'embrasser une personne. Les lèvres de Dean lui paraissaient si douces, si gourmandes.

En général, il était apprécié pour ses baisers brûlants et fougueux. Il n'était pas adepte de la délicatesse du léger contact chaste, non, lui préférait la violence et la passion des langues qui se touchaient. Ça l'excitait, il avait _besoin_ de ça.

Mais pourtant là, c'était différent. Il ne voulait pas meurtrir les lèvres vierges et fragiles de son ami. Il désirait juste savourer leur chaleur. Ainsi, c'est avec une douceur et une délicatesse rare qu'il pressa ses lèvres contre celles de Dean. Il relâcha ses poignets et fit glisser ses mains le long de ses bras.

Dean frissonna sous les doigts caressant de Seamus et il posa d'abord timidement, puis avec plus assurance, ses mains sur ses hanches. Ensuite il les perdit avec une audace étrangère sous le pull d'uniforme gris de Seamus. Il le retira prestement, puis s'attaqua aux boutons de la chemise blanche réglementaire qui protégeait le torse de son ami.

Seamus s'étonna un instant de l'attitude de Dean, mais il se dit finalement qu'à ce stade là, plus rien ne pouvait l'étonner.

En vérité, Dean ne contrôlait plus grand-chose. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il voulait juste avoir Seamus contre lui, ses lèvres vissées aux siennes et se perdre en cette instant avec celui qui quelques minutes plus tôt était simplement son meilleur ami.

Leurs corps se pressaient l'un contre l'autre. Dean finit par ouvrir la chemise blanche de Seamus et, à nouveau timidement, il passa sa main sur sa poitrine blanche parsemée par ci par là de tache de son. Puis il rapprocha avec ses mains le visage de Seamus du sien et ils s'embrassèrent franchement.

Le blond put alors laisser éclater sa fougue mais elle était tout à fait différente de l'habituelle. Ici, il avait de la tendresse.

OoO

Ils n'entendirent pas la porte s'ouvrir.

Lorsque Neville s'avança dans la pièce, il vit directement Seamus, la chemise ouverte en train d'embrasser Dean, sur leur lit.

Il aurait du sortir mais il ne pouvait détacher les yeux de se spectacle. Il y fut pourtant bien obligé quand Dean le remarqua. Le jeune homme se releva si rapidement qu'on l'aurait cru monté sur ressort.

Neville crut bon de s'éclipser, mais Dean le rattrapa :

- Nev', c'est pas c'que tu crois...

Il s'arrêta net quand Neville se retourna, les joues enflammées, le regard fuyant. Il était visiblement gêné, encore plus que lui, si c'était possible. Un coup d'œil au niveau de son entre jambe et Dean comprit immédiatement. Il rougit aussi.

Apparemment, le pantalon de Neville était bien trop serré.

- Oh...

- Oui, je...je viens de comprendre pourquoi les filles de m'attiraient pas...

- Ravi de t'avoir aidé !

Neville lui sourit gauchement et pendant une minute ils ne dirent rien.

Puis Dean s'approcha et murmura, embarrassé :

- Neville, ne répète à personne ce que tu as vu, s'il te plait...On n'est pas...hum...gays, c'était juste...comme ça.

Neville acquiesça avec vigueur.

- Bien sur, bien sur.

Dean se retourna, rassuré, mais avant d'ouvrir la porte du dortoir il fit volte face et chuchota :

- Pense à McGonagall nue, et ça passera rapidement, crois moi.

Voyant de quoi il parlait, Neville ne put s'empêcher de sourire et constata quelques minutes plus tard qu'effectivement, cela marchait très bien.

Seamus s'était assis sur le lit, sa chemise blanche toujours grande ouverte, il releva la tête lorsqu'il vit Dean rentrer :

- Alors ?

- Je crois que Neville vient de découvrir qu'il avait un penchant pour les garçons.

Ce n'était pas vraiment la réponse qu'attendait Seamus, mais cela eut le mérite de le faire sourire. Il vit son meilleur ami se rapprocher timidement de lui :

- Je lui ai dit que nous, on n'était pas...homos. Il ne faut pas qu'il raconte n'importe quoi à tout le monde !

L'Irlandais regardait Dean. Il avait l'air tout à fait convaincu de ce qu'il disait. Pourtant le jeune homme s'avança lentement vers lui et après un moment d'hésitation, l'entoura de ses bras. Seamus s'allongea alors sur le lit, laissant son meilleur ami se coller à lui, contre sa poitrine, contre son cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure. Il le sentit murmurer contre son cou :

- Parce qu'un baiser...Ca ne veut rien dire, n'est ce pas ?

On aurait plutôt dit qu'il se posait la question à lui-même. Mais Seamus y répondit tout de même, en caressant les courts cheveux noirs de Dean :

- Bien sur que non Dean, bien sur que non.

Non, tout ça ne voulait _rien_ dire.

Ni les coups frénétiques de son cœur, ni cette chaleur inhabituelle, ni l'impression de plénitude qu'ils avaient.

Tout ça ne signifiait _rien_.

OoO

Un peu plus tard, Dean vit que Seamus s'était endormi. Il se détacha de lui et reboutonna sa chemise ouverte, prenant garde de ne pas le réveiller.

C'était l'heure du dîner, mais il n'avait pas faim. Il était trop chamboulé pour avoir faim.

Il sortit du dortoir et descendit dans la salle commune, vide à cette heure là. Il s'installa près du feu et son regard se perdit dans les flammes qui exécutaient un ballet hypnotisant. Pendant quelques minutes, Dean oublia tout. Mais bien vite, des images des dernières heures lui revinrent en tête.

Comment cela avait il pu arriver ? Et comment avait il pu laisser ça se faire ? Il aurait du stopper tout de suite. Ses joues s'empourprèrent de honte en repensant à lui, défaisant un à un les boutons de la chemise de Seamus.

Ce n'était pas avec lui qu'il était censé faire ça, c'était avec une fille, c'était avec sa future petite amie. _Certainement pas_ avec un garçon.

Il se dégoûtait presque. D'autant plus qu'il avait apprécié ça. Et que sans l'interruption de Neville qui les avait stoppé, il ne savait pas ce qu'ils auraient fait...

OoO

Le lendemain, il fut ravi de se réveiller avant les autres. Surtout avant Seamus.

Quand il descendit il fut surpris de voir Serena qui mangeait seule son petit déjeuner. Il s'installa à coté d'elle. La Serdaigle semblait perdue dans ses pensées et elle sursauta quand il lui murmura un bonjour jovial.

Elle avait l'air très heureuse de le voir elle lui renvoya son bonjour avec un sourire.

Ils déjeunèrent ensemble, parlant de chose et d'autre. Serena semblait apprécier l'humour de Dean et lui aimait la grande culture de la jeune fille.

Il apprit qu'elle était, sans surprise, d'origine italienne. Elle était là depuis le début de l'année mais étant nouvelle, elle subissait des cours accélérés. Elle en avait donc beaucoup, c'est pour ça qu'elle avait l'habitude de se réveiller très tôt.

Dean, dont le voyage le plus long avait été jusqu'à Portsmouth, fut fasciné par l'amour qu'avait Serena pour son pays, vu la passion avec laquelle elle en parlait. Cela lui rappela douloureusement Seamus, évoquant _son_ Irlande. Il chassa cette idée et se concentra sur son bol de chocolat chaud.

Plus tard, il vit Seamus arriver avec Harry, Ron et Neville. Lorsque Seamus l'aperçu, Dean tourna vivement la tête vers Serena. Il lui proposa ensuite de sortir et de se balader dans le parc. Même si le temps était froid, elle accepta avec une joie non dissimulée. Il aimait bien la présence de la jeune fille, mais Dean lui avait surtout proposé ça pour échapper à Seamus.

Après avoir été chercher les vêtements appropriés, ils sortirent. Dean ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire alors il dirigea la conversation sur le pays natal de Serena. Elle ne tarissait pas d'histoires et d'anecdotes sur l'Italie. Dean n'avait pas besoin de parler, et en plus cela l'intéressait. Parfois elle lui posait des questions, pour en savoir un peu plus sur lui. Elle le dévorait du coin de l'œil mais Dean feintait de ne pas le remarquer. Il aimait sa finesse, quand elle voyait qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire, elle trouvait tout de suite un sujet de conversation et ne s'offusquait pas de la rareté de ses questions. Ce n'est pas qu'il ne voulait pas en savoir plus sur elle, c'était juste qu'il n'osait pas poser de questions, préférant la voir se laisser découvrir seule plutôt qu'après un interrogatoire digne des séries policières moldues.

Vers l'heure du repas, Dean ne se sentit pas prêt pour manger avec Seamus, il proposa donc à Serena de manger ensemble. Quand ils eurent finis, ils se quittèrent devant la grande salle.

Dean lui adressa un amical « à bientôt » et se détourna pour remonter vers sa salle commune, mais Serena lui attrapa la main et timidement, mais sûrement, elle lui posa un délicat baiser sur les lèvres.

Ses lèvres à elle étaient douces. Mais Dean ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elles n'étaient pas aussi douces et agréables que celle de Seamus. Elle s'éloigna ensuite doucement de lui et souria faiblement, pour ensuite se retourner et partir. Sa démarche était gracieuse et légère. Tout en elle respirait la fraîcheur, la délicatesse. Elle inspirait l'amour et la joie.

C'était réellement ce genre de fille que Dean avait toujours rêvé de rencontrer. Et aujourd'hui, il avait l'occasion de sortir avec l'une d'entre elles. Alors qu'est ce qui l'empêchait de la rattraper et de l'embrasser comme il fallait ?

L'évidence s'imposa à son esprit, mais contrairement à son habitude, il se refusa à reconnaître cette explication. Cette horrible explication. Car ça ne pouvait pas être ça. Ca ne _devait _pas être ça...

OoO

Il remonta d'un pas morose à son dortoir et alla s'écraser sur son lit. Il ferma les yeux pour essayer d'oublier cette situation étrange pendant quelques instants.

Seamus, qui l'avait aperçu traversant à grand pas la salle commune, pénétra dans la pièce et alla s'asseoir près de son ami. Celui-ci avait déjà une respiration si régulière que Seamus crut qu'il s'était endormi.

Doucement, il lui caressa la joue du bout du doigt. Dean sursauta à ce contact et se retira si brusquement qu'on aurait cru que Seamus l'avait brûlé. Il se releva, et Seamus fit de même. Avec un sourire d'excuse, il murmura :

- Je croyais que tu dormais.

Un silence embarrassant s'en suivit, Dean n'osant pas croiser les yeux de son ami. Seamus voyait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas. Même si il savait que la situation était gênante, il fallait bien qu'ils s'expliquent.

- Je t'ai vu ce matin. Avec cette fille.

Voyant que Dean n'était pas enclin à répondre, il continua d'un ton faussement réjoui :

- Elle est très belle, tu as raison.

Nouveau silence.

- Dean, tu ne m'aides pas beaucoup là...

- Tu veux que je te dise quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas. Depuis ce matin j'ai l'impression que tu m'évites. Si c'est pour hier tu sais, je ne...

- Pour ce qui est d'hier, j'aimerais qu'on oublie. Serena m'a embrassé, et c'est à moi de lui faire savoir si je veux aller plus loin avec elle. Et je veux.

Seamus hocha la tête et murmura un « oh » silencieux. Son meilleur pote allait avoir une petite amie ! C'était génial. Véritablement extraordinaire. Epoustouflant. Il était vraiment heureux pour lui.

Seamus laissa apparaître un sourire immense sur son visage, ignorant comme il pouvait se léger pincement au cœur et réussit à souffler avec cette joie forcée :

- Génial.

- Ouais.

Ils ne se quittèrent pas des yeux pendant quelques minutes. Dean arborant un regard qu'il voulait froid et distant, Seamus laissant sans le vouloir toute sa détresse transparaître à travers ses yeux. Et, cédant à un dernier désir, il s'avança, jusqu'à se retrouver tout contre Dean. Celui-ci se laissa faire. Permettant aux lèvres de Seamus de goûter les siennes, il ferma les yeux un instant. Puis les rouvrit brusquement et dans un mouvement de rejet, poussa Seamus.

- Arrête Seamus.

L'Irlandais, déséquilibré, tomba durement sur le sol. Dean, était désolé, mais aussi bien trop fâché contre Seamus et contre lui-même pour l'aider à se révéler et lui présenter des excuses.

Jamais il n'avait vu dans les yeux de son ami tant d'incompréhension, de colère, de déception. Mais au lieu de l'attendrir, cela l'agaça d'autant plus. Il lui cracha :

- Ne me retouche pas ! Je ne suis pas homo ! Tu as compris ? JE NE SUIS PAS HOMO !

Il sortit en coup de vent laissant Seamus qui se relevait difficilement, seul. En sortant, il bouscula Harry et sans s'excuser, dévala les escaliers.

Errer dans les couloirs était ce qu'il avait de mieux à faire. Il se retrouva bientôt près de la bibliothèque d'où sortait Serena.

- Dean !

Il se tourna vers elle, et voyant ce sourire sincère et timide qui s'épanouissait sur ses lèvres, prit une décision. D'un mouvement un peu trop précipité, il la colla à lui. Et il l'embrassa à la manière de Seamus lorsqu'il embrassait une de ses conquêtes. Violemment.

Serena fut déroutée par ce baiser, simplement car ce n'était pas celui qu'elle attendait d'un jeune homme comme Dean. Mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus dire que c'était désagréable. Elle prit ça pour de la passion et se laissa faire. Puis elle lui attrapa la main et ils se dirigèrent vers un couloir. Elle s'installa à même le sol et lui indiqua la place à coté d'elle. Lorsque Dean fut assis, elle se colla à lui tendrement et il put sentir son parfum. Elle sentait les agrumes. Il ferma les yeux, se laissant bercer par le silence et les effluves de fruits. Machinalement, il lui caressa les cheveux.

Ainsi c'était comme ça, avoir une petite amie. C'était plutôt reposant et...agréable, aussi.

Bien sur, très agréable.

Et tandis qu'il se répétait ça, il savait au fond de lui qu'il connaissait bien plus agréable.

Pas plus tard qu'hier, il avait connu mille fois plus agréable.

OoO

Quelques heures avant le dîner, il quitta Serena, prétextant des devoirs à faire. Il fila à la bibliothèque et prit le premier livre qui lui tomba sous la main – à savoir, « _Les Crapauds de Birmanie comme vous ne les avez jamais vu » _- qu'il reposa rapidement, car même si il était dans un état psychologique troublé, il y avait des limites. Décidant qu'il valait mieux lire un livre qui pourrait lui servir, il chercha discrètement si il y avait un grimoire parlant de l'adolescence. A sa grande surprise, il en trouva un, qui d'après les pages écornées au possible, devait être souvent consulté. Il se trouva une table isolée et parcouru la rubrique naïvement intitulée « _l'Adolescent et l'Amour_ ». Vu la vieillesse apparente du livre, il ne fut pas étonné de ne rien trouver sur le sujet qu'il l'intéressait, mais il le lut pourtant en partie, rien que pour rire du contenu. Comment les gens pouvaient ils sérieusement croire à ce qui était raconté là dedans ??

Certains passages étaient réellement comiques, et il pensa amèrement qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule personne avec qui il pourrait rire de ça.

Il souria tristement en pensant à Seamus. Depuis des années il était son meilleur ami. Ils ne se quittaient pas et Dean ne pouvait nier que sans lui à ses cotés, c'était bizarre. Il sentait ce manque criant. Sa simple présence, ses coups d'œil rieurs, son sourire chaleureux, ses quelques taches de rousseur, ses yeux qui semblaient lire en lui comme dans un grimoire ouvert, tout ça lui manquait cruellement.

Et c'était seulement quelques heures qu'ils ne s'étaient pas reparlés. Il repensa à son attitude. Il avait été odieux. Méchant et injuste.

Il fallait qu'il s'excuse. Juste pour pouvoir à nouveau lui reparler. Et maintenant qu'il était avec Serena, il n'y avait plus _aucun_ risque qu'ils...enfin qu'ils s'embrassant à nouveau.

Il venait de lire dans le livre qu'à l'adolescence, les garçons répondaient à des pulsions.

C'était exactement ça ! Des pulsions. Incontrôlées, certes, mais cela pouvait se maîtriser.

Ragaillardi, il ferma le livre, le reposa, et sortit de la bibliothèque.

Il ne vit pas Seamus dans la salle commune, ni dans le dortoir. Il ne l'aperçut pas non plus au dîner. Il se coucha légèrement inquiet, sans avoir revu Seamus. Ce n'était pas son genre de s'éclipser. A part quand...il était avec une fille.

En bonne autruche qu'il était, Dean refusa de prêter attention au fait qu'imaginer Seamus en train d'embrasser une fille le dérangeait.

Il faisait ce qu'il voulait après tout.

OoO

Le matin suivant, il se réveilla pour constater que Seamus n'était toujours pas là. Son lit était vide, il n'avait même pas été défait.

Dean commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter. Où pouvons donc être Seamus ?

La pensée qui le chiffonnait surtout c'était de se dire que si son meilleur ami n'était pas là, c'était certainement à cause de lui...

Les remords l'assaillirent. C'était maintenant important qu'il puisse s'excuser.

Il fut étonnement soulagé de ne pas voir Serena au petit déjeuner. Pour une fois il avait de la chance. Il grignota rapidement, trop soucieux pour avoir véritablement faim. Quand il remonta vers la salle commune, il rencontra Neville qui lui sourit d'un air entendu :

- Dis donc, je crois que ça lui a donné envie la dernière fois.

Dean ne comprit pas du tout de quoi il voulait parler, et à vrai dire il s'en fichait. Il hocha la tête pour la forme et continua son chemin. Arrivé près du tableau, il entendit un rire.

Il l'aurait reconnu entre mille. Il accéléra le pas, un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres. Lorsqu'il le vit pourtant, il se figea.

C'était bien Seamus. Il riait doucement, pendant qu'un jeune homme lui embrassait le cou en laissant des mains baladeuses explorer son torse. Seamus semblait apprécier et laissait sa main se perdre dans les cheveux bruns du garçon.

Dean voulut partir, mais ses pieds étaient vissés au sol. Il sentait que cela bouillonnait à l'intérieur. Ce n'était pas de la rage, comme il voulait se le faire croire. Seulement l'incroyable déchirement que l'on ressent lorsqu'on surprend la personne aimée dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre.

Et même si Dean avait fait l'aveugle depuis le début, il ne put cette fois ci ignorer les faits.

Il aimait Seamus.

Depuis combien de temps l'amitié s'était transformée en amour ?

Il ne le savait pas. Il était tellement doué pour se mentir qu'il ne savait même pas quand est ce qu'il avait réussi à se persuader que ce pourquoi il supportait mal d'être séparé de lui pendant plus d'une demi heure s'expliquait par l'amitié unique qu'il y avait entre eux. Mais le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé lui avait ouvert les yeux. Enfin, Dean avait, même après ça, refusé d'admettre qu'il était fou amoureux de son meilleur ami.

Mais de le voir comme ça, embrasser une autre personne, c'était insupportable. Il y a des évidences qu'on ne peut nier. Celle-ci en faisait partie.

Seamus releva la tête et croisa son regard. Il écarquilla les yeux, surpris.

Pour Dean, s'en était trop. Il se détourna et s'enfuit en courant, avant que son ami n'ait pu faire un geste.

OoO

Il n'aurait pas du faire ça. Séduire ce gars avait été une connerie.

Ca avait été tellement facile, il fallait croire qu'il avait du succès _aussi_ auprès des garçons.

Depuis la veille et cette histoire avec Dean, ça n'allait plus vraiment. Peut être était ce dégoût qu'il semblait avoir de lui. Ce rejet. Cela lui avait fait mal. Bien plus qu'il ne voulait se le faire croire.

Et quand ça n'allait pas, il n'y avait pour lui qu'une seule solution. Séduire une fille.

Mais quand il avait vu ce Serdaigle lui lancer des regards plus que suggestifs, il avait sauté sur l'occasion.

Il s'était donc retrouvé là près de l'entré de sa salle commune avec un jeune brun qui répondait au curieux prénom d'Oswald Worthbald. Inconnu au bataillon mais, il devait bien admettre, terriblement mignon.

Parce qu'il s'était dit qu'il n'était pas très bien simplement car il avait découvert qu'il avait _peut être_ un penchant pour les garçons. Ce qui s'était confirmé dès le premier baiser d'Oswald.

Voilà pourquoi il s'ennuyait rapidement avec la même fille. Ou peut être que ça n'avait aucun rapport...

Toujours était il qu'il appréciait les baisers fiévreux du Serdaigle. Malheureusement il n'arrivait pas à partager ce désir, il n'arrivait pas à tout oublier.

Peut être car chaque parcelle de son corps lui criait que la seule personne qu'il voulait contre lui c'était Dean.

Oui, c'est ce qu'il pensait, même si son sourire tandis qu'Oswald lui dévorait le cou exprimait plutôt une intense satisfaction qu'une profonde détresse.

Et bien sur, c'est juste à ce moment là qu'il vit Dean, juste en face de lui. Droit comme un i.

Même dans cette pénombre, sa peau noire paraissait plus pale que d'habitude. Son visage trahissait une intense surprise, et autre chose qu'il n'eut pas le temps d'identifier.

Dean s'était déjà enfuit.

Il renonça à l'idée de lui courir après. A quoi bon ? Il congédia simplement Oswald. Celui-ci, déçu lui proposa qu'ils se revoient. Seamus faillit accepter. Ca pourrait l'aider à oublier, à passer à autre chose. Mais en regardant le jeune homme, il sut que ça ne marcherait pas. Même si il était magnifique, doux et manifestement intelligent (c'était un Serdaigle ne l'oublions pas), il ne serait, pour lui, jamais _aussi_ magnifique, jamais _aussi _doux, jamais _aussi_ intelligent que Dean.

C'était comme ça. Il refusa avec un sourire.

Oswald, bien que vexé, sourit en retour et s'éloigna.

Seamus monta directement dans le dortoir. Il était fatigué, pas de la véritable fatigue que l'on ressent lorsque l'on n'a trop peu dormi. Mais celle de la lassitude, du désarroi. Celle de la tristesse. Celle que l'on ressent devant une situation difficile, d'apparence inextricable.

Celle face à laquelle on ne peut que fermer les yeux pour ne plus penser à rien, face à laquelle on dort car c'est le seul soulagement que l'on peut avoir.

OoO

Dean errait sans but dans les couloirs. Il faillit se perdre. Il avait l'impression d'avancer dans un brouillard confus. D'être comme un zombie.

Une voix le fit à moitié sortir de sa torpeur.

- Dean, je te cherchais.

C'était Serena. Elle l'entoura de ses bras et posa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Il ne réagit pas se contentant de la regarder d'un œil torve. Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Ca ne va pas ?

Son interrogation le réveilla partiellement. Il planta ses yeux dans les siens et sut ce qu'il devait faire. Il se détestait sincèrement de devoir faire ça, mais il comprit que c'était la meilleure solution.

- Serena. Je crois que...qu'on devrait...arrêter là.

Elle souria doucement et eu un petit rire. Mais quand elle vit qu'il était très sérieux, son sourire disparut.

- Tu...tu ne plaisantes pas ?

- Non. Je suis désolé...

Elle resta quelques instants la bouche entrouverte à le scruter. Finalement, elle réussit à murmurer d'une voix douloureuse :

- Mais...pourquoi ?

C'était sans aucun doute le plus difficile à expliquer. Que lui répondre ? Qu'il était amoureux de son meilleur ami ?

Pas question. Déjà avouer qu'il aimait un garçon relèverait de l'exploit et en plus il voulait éviter de lui faire du mal. Ce qui était dans le cas présent, mission impossible.

- Je ne peux pas t'expliquer. Tout ce que je veux que tu saches c'est que ça n'est pas de ta faute.

Si elle paraissait effondrée la seconde avant, elle se mit rapidement en colère après cette phrase.

- Et tu crois que ça me suffit ? « Ce n'est pas de ta faute » ? Mais, il y a bien une raison ! J'ai le droit de la connaître Dean !!

Son visage trahissait toutes les émotions : la colère, l'indignation, la tristesse. Dean ne savait pas comment réagir. Cette situation était dérangeante. Il aurait tellement voulu qu'elle ne lui pose aucunes questions, qu'elle parte et que tout soit terminé. C'était égoïste, mais il n'était pas prêt psychologiquement à cette confrontation. Il était à fleur de peau et d'après ce qu'il avait vu pendant ces deux jours Serena était naturellement obstiné. Cette qualité qu'il avait d'abord apprécié allait finir par franchement l'agacer.

Il se sentit cruel de penser ça alors qu'il était en train de la quitter. Elle semblait réellement tenir à lui, car malgré son air « je-suis-plus-en-colère-qu'autre-chose » il ne pouvait pas ignorer ses yeux remplis de larmes.

Peut être fallait il mieux lui dire la vérité ?

Il dit alors doucement :

- Je suis amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre Serena. Et je sais que ça ne passera pas.

Il fit une pause avant de reprendre :

- Je pense que c'est mieux si je te quitte maintenant, car nous ne sommes pas encore beaucoup attachés l'un à l'autre, plutôt que je reste avec toi, que je te mente et que je te fasse souffrir.

Après quelques secondes de silence elle murmura :

- Tu n'as pas compris que j'étais déjà attaché à toi ?

- On ne se connaît à peine...

Elle eut un petit rire amer.

- J'avais l'impression de te connaître, même avant de t'avoir parlé.

Puis elle lui souffla, sur le ton du reproche :

- Tu n'aurais jamais du revenir m'embrasser. Tu as joué avec moi.

Les larmes coulèrent. Dean la prit dans ses bras et elle se laissa faire.

Au fond, ils étaient pareils.

Tout les deux amoureux d'une personne qu'ils ne pouvaient pas avoir.

OoO

Il remonta dans le dortoir après le dîner. Il avait passé son après midi à rester assis à une table, le regard dans le vide, à réfléchir à ces deux horribles jours. Les images de Seamus embrassé avec un plaisir manifeste par un autre garçon ne cessaient de le hanter.

Lorsqu'il franchit la porte, il vit Seamus, qu'il avait l'air de l'attendre.

- Dean, enfin, tu es là. Je t'ai attendu tout l'après midi !

Dean ne répondit pas et ne lui adressa pas un regard. Il se dirigea mécaniquement vers son lit.

- Je veux t'expliquer pour tout à l'heure.

Le jeune homme se retourna vers Seamus et lui rétorqua sèchement :

- Tu fais ce que tu veux. Ta vie affective ne m'intéresse pas.

Puis il ferma brusquement les rideaux cramoisis de son lit à baldaquin. Seamus fut blessé, non pas parce que son ami lui avait dit, mais surtout _comment_ il lui avait dit. Ce ton dur, cassant le toucha en plein cœur.

Il ne comprenait pas vraiment non plus cette colère sourde. Au début Dean était fâché car ils s'étaient embrassés, et là car il en embrassait un autre. C'était incompréhensible et pendant un instant, il faillit se révolter. Mais bien vite, il ne put que se coucher sur son lit et soupirer. Cette tension entre lui et Dean était insupportable. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi perdu, aussi triste.

Il aurait tout donné pour pouvoir aller le voir et, à défaut de pouvoir le prendre dans ses bras, le taquiner simplement, comme il le faisait souvent. Juste pour qu'ensuite ils se bagarrent gentiment, juste pour le sentir contre lui...

Il ferma les yeux et tenta de s'endormir.

Si Harry et Ron n'étaient pas entrés bruyamment à ce moment là, Seamus aurait pu entendre les discrets reniflements de Dean, et le bruit presque inexistant des larmes qui s'écrasaient contre ses draps.

OoO

Au petit déjeuner, le lendemain, Seamus fut surpris de ne pas voir Dean. Et quand il remonta au dortoir, il comprit pourquoi. Il était toujours paisiblement endormi, sur le coté. Seamus s'approcha de lui et s'assit doucement sur le bord du lit, en prenant bien soin de ne pas le réveiller.

Il se retint de lui effleurer le visage.

Les cours allaient commencer dans une quinzaine de minutes, mais Seamus voulait retarder le moment où il allait devoir le réveiller. Il n'était pas sur d'être prêt à croiser le regard froid de son ami. Il voulait juste pendant quelques minutes pouvoir être juste à coté de lui, et faire comme si rien n'avait changé entre eux.

Mais Neville troubla ce petit instant de répit en ouvrant la porte façon Ronald Weasley. Inévitablement, Dean se réveilla et rapidement Seamus se releva.

Neville eut un sourire d'excuse :

- Je suis désolé, j'ai trébuché.

Seamus lui rendit son sourire.

- C'est pas grave Nev'.

Il n'osa pas se retourner pour regarder Dean. Il prit ses affaires et sortit précipitamment du dortoir.

OoO

Leur premier cours de ce lundi était Métamorphoses. En général, Dean appréciait ce cours. Même si McGonagall était sévère, c'était un professeur exceptionnel. Et il ne pouvait nier qu'il avait quelques aptitudes dans ce domaine.

Pourtant, ce jour là, il aurait mille fois préféré rester au lit. La journée avait de toute manière mal débutée. Il s'était levé en retard et n'avait pas mangé.

Malgré ce que pensait Seamus, son réveil n'avait pas été causé par l'entrée maladroite de Neville mais par lui. Dean avait senti quelqu'un s'asseoir sur son lit et il n'avait pas eu besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour comprendre que c'était Seamus.

La première chose à laquelle il avait pensé avait été de se coller à lui un peu plus, tout en feintant le sommeil, mais il s'était souvenu de ce qu'il avait vu la veille.

Seamus embrassant un bellâtre de Serdaigle.

Il avait réprimé son envie et avait profité de l'arrivée de Neville pour faire semblant de se réveiller.

Même en se dépêchant, il était arrivé quelques minutes en retard.

Et en arrivant dans la salle de classe, il avait constaté que seule sa place habituelle était libre. Celle à coté de Seamus, évidemment. Voyant son hésitation, McGonagall s'était agacée :

- Eh bien Monsieur Thomas. On rechigne à s'installer près de Monsieur Finnigan maintenant ?

Il s'était donc dirigé à contre cœur vers cette table. Seamus regardait ailleurs.

Lorsqu'on est juste à coté de quelqu'un, c'est très dur de ne pas croiser son regard. Pourtant, Seamus et Dean semblaient tout à fait exceller à ce petit jeu. S'ignorant superbement, comme si l'autre n'existait pas.

Même si, au fond, il n'y avait que l'autre qui existait.

Et il en fut ainsi toute la matinée.

OoO

A midi, même si il n'avait pas mangé le matin, Dean avait à peine faim. Et il laissa volontiers Ron dévorer la cuisse de poulet qu'il s'était servi mais qui gisait dans son assiette, intacte. Lorsque Seamus arriva à table, il se leva, droit comme un i et sans explications aucune, il sortit de la grande salle. Sans autre nourriture qu'un morceau de pain dans l'estomac.

Seamus s'installa tel un zombie sur le banc, près d'Hermione. Cette situation lui faisait tellement mal. A nouveau, il pensa qu'il donnerait tout pour que tout redevienne comme avant.

Hermione lui chuchota :

- Tu sais, je comprends ce que tu ressens. Je déteste me disputer avec Ron. Et mes nombreuses confrontations avec lui m'ont appris qu'il vaut mieux essayer d'arranger les choses en discutant. Même si ce n'est pas facile.

- Ron et toi,...ce n'est pas la même chose.

- Tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'est _exactement_ la même chose.

Elle lui lança ensuite un doux regard appuyé.

Seamus comprit qu'elle avait à nouveau démontré la grandeur de son intelligence et de sa perspicacité. Il bondit alors du banc et courut vers la porte. Il était quasiment sûr que Dean était monté au dortoir. Pourtant, la pièce était déserte. Il n'avait pas le courage de chercher dans le château. Il pouvait être n'importe où.

Puis une pensée lui effleura l'esprit.

Peut être était il avec cette fille. Cette Sirène quelque-chose. Plutôt que de laisser dévorer par la jalousie, il se redressa et se décida à arpenter toute l'école pour retrouver Dean.

Il fallait qu'ils s'expliquent. C'était essentiel.

OoO

En ouvrant la porte du dortoir, ce soir là, Dean ne crut pas en sa malchance lorsqu'il constata que Seamus était derrière.

Il s'apprêta à faire courageusement demi tour mais son ami le supplia doucement :

- Ne pars pas.

Il leva les yeux vers lui et lui attrapa la main.

- S'il te plait. Je t'ai cherché toute l'après midi.

Voyant que Dean ne se dégageait pas, il continua :

- Laisse moi juste t'expliquer. Même si tu t'en fous. Accorde moi deux minutes.

- Il n'y a rien à expliquer Seamus.

L'Irlandais s'agaça :

- Arrête un peu ! Bien sur que si il y a quelque chose à expliquer. Peut être que cette situation te convient, mais à moi pas.

Tu ne comprends pas que j'ai besoin de toi ? Tu ne comprends pas à quel point ton amitié m'est essentielle ? Je ne sais même pas pourquoi on est fâché ! Il n'y a aucunes raisons !

Voyant que Dean allait protester :

- Tu en vois ? Alors, donne m'en une.

Dean comprit alors qu'il n'y avait pas de raison concrète. Bien sur il était blessé que Seamus sorte avec un garçon, mais ce n'était pas de sa faute. Il l'avait poussé et lui avait hurlé qu'il n'était pas gay. Il avait réussi à lui faire comprendre que tout ça le dégoûtait.

Il était vrai qu'il pouvait dire qu'il était fâché du fait que Seamus ait à nouveau essayé de l'embrasser, mais c'était une fausse raison.

Dean en voulait à Seamus car il l'aimait. Il lui en voulait car c'était un garçon. Il lui en voulait car il n'arrivait que difficilement à assumer ses sentiments.

Mais pourtant, là encore, ce n'était pas de la faute à Seamus.

Il attendait une réponse, visiblement excédé, triste et sur les nerfs.

Dean aurait aimé tout lui avouer pour être soulagé, mais c'était trop dur à dire. Il se contenta de prendre le visage de son ami entre ses mains et de doucement laisser leurs lèvres se rencontrer.

Seamus fut surpris, mais il se laissa aller, sans pour autant approfondir le baiser, il caressa tendrement la bouche de Dean du bout des lèvres.

Il l'entoura de ses bras et posa ensuite sa tête sur son épaule. Dean le serra fort, aussi fort qu'il le put, comme si cette étreinte pouvait remplacer ces mots qui n'arrivaient pas à sortir.

Puis Seamus soupira :

- On est cons, hein ?

Dean ne put retenir un léger rire avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

OoO

Les cours, le lendemain, se passèrent beaucoup mieux.

Même si pour tout le monde rien ne changeait.

C'était juste qu'ils ne voyaient pas leurs deux mains s'entrelacer sous leur table.

OoO

Seamus lisait paisiblement sur son lit. Une vieille revue de Quidditch qu'il avait lu des milliards de fois mais qu'il relisait toujours avec plaisir car c'était un hors série faisant l'éloge des Crécelles de Kenmare.

Dean qui lui parcourait un livre emprunté à la bibliothèque s'arrêta quelques minutes, pour observer son « petit ami ». Il trouvait cette appellation dérisoire et inappropriée.

Il était bien plus que son petit ami, mais ça, il n'avait toujours pas réussi à lui avouer.

Seamus était tellement concentré sur sa revue, s'en était presque comique.

- Seam' ?

Il releva la tête en souriant :

- Hum ?

Dean resta la bouche ouverte. Qu'allait il lui dire après tout ?

Il se leva et s'avança vers le lit de l'Irlandais. Il s'assit dessus et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

Seamus posa sa revue à coté et se redressa, s'attendant à quelque chose de grave.

- Qui y a-t-il Dean ?

Le jeune homme respira profondément avant de se lancer.

- Tu sais, je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir été aussi nul la première fois que l'on s'est embrassé.

Il sentit que Seamus allait l'interrompre et il lui fit un signe pour l'arrêter :

- Ne proteste pas. C'est la vérité. J'avais honte d'être attiré par toi et je...j'ai mal réagi.

Il baissa la tête quelques instants avant de poursuivre.

- Mais maintenant, j'assume totalement et je voudrais te dire, et même si je trouve ces trois mots pas encore assez représentatifs pour définir ce que je ressens, je voudrais te dire que...

Soudain il s'arrêta. Il comprit qu'il n'avait même pas à le dire, car il était sur d'être comme Seamus. Que son « _je t'aime »_ était partout : dans ses yeux, dans ses gestes, dans l'intonation de sa voix...

Le dire à voix haute n'était que superflu. Pourtant Seamus termina sa phrase. :

- Je t'aime.

Et soudain le superflu ne lui paraissait plus si inutile.

Seamus prit la main de Dean, comme d'habitude glacée et la pressa doucement.

Les siennes à lui étaient toujours chaudes.

Ils se complétaient, c'était un fait.

Et rien ne pouvait exprimer ça, pas même le plus sincère des « _je t'aime »_.

Mais tout ça, ils l'avaient bien compris.

_**Fin.**_

Et voilà. Ca aussi c'est une fic' que j'ai commencé il y a longtemps.

Je fais le ménage dans mes dossiers, et je retrouve des trucs...

Bref, j'espère que vous avez aimé.

Léa ;)


End file.
